1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of salt-free, condensed seasoning powder. More specifically, it relates to a process for the manufacture of said seasoning powder, which comprises adding koji mold to denatured proteinaceous and/or starch-rich starting materials to produce koji; hydrolyzing the resultant koji for a short period of time in the presence of alcohol as a preservative, without the addition of salt; removing insolubles; and then concentrating and drying the remaining mother liquor to give seasoning powder.
2. Description of Related Art
As has been well known to those skilled in the art, there have been many problems associated with the manufacturing of condensed seasoning powder without using salt. Examples of such problems are the need to keep the materials and operating equipment sterile, performing the hydrolysis at elevated temperatures, treatment with acid or alkali, and demineralization. These and related problems have lead to a considerable increase in the cost of equipment and to complicated processing steps. These drawbacks make the process highly unsatisfactory, and must therefore be avoided.
If the hydrolysis is carried out at elevated temperatures, commercially disadvantageous darkening and carmelized, "thermal smelling" of the final products occur, reducing the commercial value of the products considerably.
Hydrolysis in the presence of koji enzyme is normally carried out at 40.degree.-60.degree. C. for 15-30 hours. At a temperature of about 55.degree. C., however, it is frequently found that even though hydrolysis is complete within 20-24 hours, the above-mentioned disadvantages (darkening and thermal smelling) cannot be avoided, reducing the commercial value of the products, as noted above.